


So Sad, So Lonely

by turquoisetumult



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, quick cuts (brief)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisetumult/pseuds/turquoisetumult
Summary: "I don't want nobodyNobody don't want meI'm so sad, so lonelyAnd I'm always landing on my feet"Meet Mason: a degenerate, pathetic, and overall, hot mess, of a grim reaper. (And we can't help but love him for it!)





	So Sad, So Lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts), [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).




End file.
